moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey
thumb|261px El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey (titulada originalmente en inglés The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) es la tercera película de la [[Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos|trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos]], dirigida por Peter Jackson y basada en la tercera parte de la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos. Tuvo un presupuesto de 94 millones de dólares y fue rodada del 11 de octubre de 1999 al 22 de diciembre de 2000. Trata sobre la última parte del viaje que emprendieron los nueve compañeros (de los cuales quedan solamente ocho) para salvar a la Tierra Media de la oscuridad impuesta por Sauron. En esta parte se decide el destino de todos los habitantes de éstas tierras. Los primeros dos filmes fueron El Señor de los Anillos:La Comunidad del Anillo y El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres, aunque en esta película se incluyen algunos eventos del libro anterior, Las dos torres. Existe una edición especial extendida en la cual se introdujeron nuevas escenas que ayudan a comprender mejor el contexto de la película y a cada uno de los personajes. Estas escenas se suprimieron en la versión original porque alargan demasiado la película y le restan dinamismo. El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey está considerada como una de las películas más grandes y exitosas en la historia del cine. En octubre de 2011 la IMDb la colocaba en el puesto 10 de las 250 mejores películas de la historia. El 29 de febrero de 2004, durante la ceremonia de los Premios Óscar, El retorno del Rey ganó los once Óscar a los que fue nominada, convirtiéndose en una de las tres películas en obtener todos los premios a los que optaba (las otras dos son Gigi y El último emperador), y convirtiéndose también en una de las películas más premiadas de la historia, igualando en número de premios a Titanic y Ben-Hur. En cuanto a recaudación, se colocó en su momento como la segunda película más taquillera de todos los tiempos, con una recaudación global de 1.119 millones de dólares, únicamente por detrás de Titanic (1997, 1.843 mill.). Posteriormente ha ido siendo superada por Avatar (2009, 2.782 mill.), Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 2 (2011, 1.328 mill.), The Avengers (2012, 1.210 mill.) y Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011, 1.123 mill.). Argumento La historia comienza con un recuerdo de cómo el hobbit Smeagol llegó a poseer el Anillo de Poder, matando a su amigo Déagol quien lo había encontrado en el fondo de un río (donde cayó muchos años antes, como se vio en la primera película, cuando unos orcos asesinaron a Isildur, quien había cortado el dedo a Sauron en el Sitio de Barad-dûr, que concluyó la Guerra de la Última Alianza, y había conservado el Anillo a pesar de las advertencias de Elrond). A partir de entonces continúa el relato en donde se dejó mientras Gollum lleva a Frodo y Sam a través de la entrada cercana a Minas Morgul, en donde ven a sus ejércitos partir a la guerra. Luego de la victoria en la Batalla del Abismo de Helm, una compañía de soldados de Rohan, junto a Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden y Éomer se dirigió hacia Isengard, la ciudadela de Saruman desde la que había partido el ataque. La encontraron completamente destruida por los Ents, y volvieron a reencontrarse con Merry y Pippin. Entre las ruinas de la ciudad, Pippin encontró el palantir de Saruman, que Gandalf rápidamente tomó bajo su custodia (en la versión extendida DVD, hay una escena eliminada donde se muestra a Saruman y a Grima. Gandalf rompe la vara de Saruman y el rey Théoden invita a Grima a regresar a Rohan. Saruman se burla de Grima, y este, lleno de ira, coge una daga que tenía escondida y lo mata. Legolas por error lanza una flecha que le cae a Grima y los dos mueren. Se ve a Saruman cayendo desde la terraza de la torre y cuando llega al suelo se le cae el Palantir que tenía escondido. Luego Pippin lo encuentra). Después de las celebraciones de la victoria, Pippin tuvo gran curiosidad por ver de nuevo la piedra, y se la quitó a Gandalf mientras dormía. Vio en ella el ojo de Sauron, quien intentó obtener información de él, aunque Gandalf logró intervenir rápidamente, sin que Pippin revelara nada sustancial. Pippin, en cambio, sí llegó a ver algo importante: un árbol blanco. El mago entendió que se trataba del Árbol Blanco de Minas Tirith, lo cual quería decir que Sauron planeaba atacar Minas Tirith. Gandalf partió inmediatamente a advertirles, y se llevó también a Pippin para protegerlo en la ciudad. Pero al llegar se encontraron al Senescal Denethor II apenado por la muerte de su hijo preferido, Boromir, y completamente indiferente a todo lo demás. Sintiéndose en parte responsable, ya que Boromir murió defendiéndolo, Pippin ofrece sus servicios a Denethor como soldado. También, Denethor desconfía de Gandalf ya que sabe que viene acompañándolo Aragorn, quien deberá recuperar su trono como heredero de Isildur, lo que significaría el derrocamiento de Denethor, quien le reprocha a Gandalf que quiera usarlo de escudo contra el ataque de Mordor para que luego Aragorn ocupe el trono. Por todo esto Denethor se niega a seguir la recomendación de Gandalf de pedir auxilio de Rohan, pero Gandalf decide invocar la ayuda de Rohan y manda a Pippin a encender las almenaras de Minas Tirith. Aragorn al advertir la petición de ayuda la comunica a Théoden, quien a pesar de haber dudado en intervenir (ya que Gondor no le auxilio en la Batalla del Abismo de Helm ni en otros ataques de Saruman), al final decide reunir a su ejército para marchar a la guerra. Las fuerzas de Rohan se toman unos días para reunir a sus jinetes, para luego partir hacia Minas Tirith; Theoden se lamenta al ver que no todos sus súbditos acuden al llamado y que no contará con fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a Mordor, pero decide proseguir la marcha. Aragorn recibe una misteriosa visita de Elrond: su hija Arwen vio en un futuro que podría tener hijos con Aragorn y eso la decidió a quedarse en la Tierra Media, por lo que Elrond brindó su ayuda en la guerra reforjando la gran espada Narsil que había derrotado a Sauron en su momento (los fragmentos de la espada que se conservaron por siglos en Rivendel, fueron reforjados en una nueva espada con el nombre de Andúril, Llama del Oeste), y recordándole a Aragorn que con esa arma conseguiría la cooperación del ejército de los muertos (que tenían una promesa por cumplir hecha al rey Isildur). Con esta espada, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli abandonan al resto del ejército de Rohan y se adentran en una caverna en donde mora el ejército de los muertos. Estos fantasmas habían prometido ayuda a Isildur pero no se la brindaron, por lo que tras su victoria sobre Sauron los maldijo para que, aún después de muertos, no tuvieran paz. Sólo si un día pagaban su deuda podrían hacerlo. Aragorn reclamó su ayuda, prometiendo como Rey de Gondor que daría su deuda por cumplida. Gollum, por su parte, logró hacer que Frodo desconfíe de Sam y lo aparte de su viaje, justo cuando lo hizo entrar en el paso de Cirith-Ungol y al antro de Ella-Laraña. Aún así, logró liberarse y atacar a Gollum. Gollum aseguró ser inocente, que el Anillo lo obligaba a hacer lo que hizo, y Frodo le dijo entonces finalmente para qué iba a Mordor: para destruirlo. Gollum volvió a atacar, pero cayó por un barranco. Ella-Laraña atrapó a Frodo luego de eso, pero fue ahuyentada por Sam. Sam creyó que Frodo estaba muerto por el veneno que le inyectaron y le quitó el anillo para continuar la misión, pero entonces llegaron unos orcos. Sam se escondió, y los orcos encontraron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Frodo, que comentaron que no estaba muerto sino sólo inconsciente por varias horas. Sam se infiltró en su fortaleza y lo liberó, y continuaron su viaje disfrazados de orcos. Denethor envió a su hijo Faramir en una misión destinada al fracaso, para que recupere un bastión de Minas Tirith Osgiliath, conquistado previamente por los orcos. Faramir aceptó esa misión suicida sólo por su afán de demostrarle a su padre que él también era un guerrero leal y competente, y dolido por la preferencia abierta que su padre siempre tuvo por Boromir. Su grupo apenas regresó con vida, y estuvo a punto de ser aniquilado por los nazgul, a no ser por la ayuda de Gandalf, y Denethor al ver a su hijo herido por varias flechas enloqueció, creyéndolo muerto. Mientras el grueso de las fuerzas de Mordor avanzaban sobre la ciudad, Denethor fue junto a su hijo a quemarse vivo en una pira. Gandalf logró retirar de la hoguera a Faramir, que aún estaba vivo, pero Denethor se incineró. Las fuerzas de Mordor apenas si podían ser contenidas, y con el gran ariete Grond tiraron abajo las puertas de la ciudad. Cuando ya su victoria parecía cercana, aparecieron en el horizonte los jinetes de Rohan, que volvieron a emparejar la situación. Luego Mordor tuvo poderosos refuerzos: un ejército de sureños (Haradrim) con elefantes de guerra, y con mucho esfuerzo se libraron de algunos. La batalla parecía inclinarse favor del ejército de Theoden, pero entonces éste fue herido mortalmente por el Señor de los Nazgûl, quien le ordenó a su criatura voladora que se diera un festín con la carne del rey caído. Éowyn apareció para defenderlo y fue derrotada también por el espectro, el cual le recordó que ningún hombre era capaz de matarlo. En ese momento Merry apareció por detrás y le clavó su puñal en la pantorrilla; Éowyn se quitó el casco y reveló que no era un hombre sino una mujer, y acto seguido le atravesó la cara con su espada. El Rey Brujo finalmente desapareció, vencido no por un hombre sino por una mujer y un hobbit. Entonces aparecieron también varios barcos piratas que Mordor esperaba, para atracar en los muelles de Osgilliath, pero para sorpresa de los orcos, de esos barcos bajaron Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, que los habían tomado al abordaje. Con ellos venía el ejército de los muertos, que limpió los campos de Pelennor por completo: todas las clases de criaturas que Mordor había llevado a la guerra eran pulverizadas en segundos. Al terminar la batalla, el rey de los muertos reclamó a Aragorn cumplir su promesa de liberarlos. Gimli aconsejó no hacerlo, Mordor aún era un peligro y ellos eran muy útiles, pero Aragorn cumplió su promesa y consideró pagada su deuda. Los espectros desaparecieron. Gandalf aseguró, durante una deliberación, que resistir los ataques era inútil, ya que Mordor era mucho más poderoso y finalmente prevalecería. Su única esperanza era que Frodo tuviera éxito en destruir el Anillo. La única forma en que podían ayudarlo era marchando hacia la Puerta Negra, para mantener la atención de Sauron enfocada sobre ellos, y distraído de la presencia de Frodo y el Anillo en su propio territorio. Todos los supervivientes marcharon a la Puerta Negra, donde Aragorn exigió a Sauron que se rindiera, pero en lugar de eso las puertas se abrieron y por ella apareció el ejército del señor oscuro, y un mar de enemigos los rodeó. Frodo y Sam llegaron finalmente al Monte del Destino, donde Gollum reaparece para recuperar el anillo. Pero, una vez junto al borde por donde Frodo podría tirar el anillo al fuego y destruirlo, finalmente sucumbe ante su poder y lo reclama para sí mismo. Gollum entró entonces y, aunque Frodo era invisible, se lo tiró encima y le arranca el dedo para quitarle el anillo. Entre ambos se lo disputaron al borde del abismo, y cayeron por él. Frodo se pudo agarrar del borde, pero Gollum y el Anillo cayeron a las llamas y fueron destruidos. La torre de Sauron se vino abajo, el gran ojo explotó, Mordor se hundió en el suelo y todos los orcos huyeron. Gandalf rescató a Frodo y Sam de Orodruin (Monte del Destino) montando en el lomo de Gwaihir, el Señor de los Vientos, y los hobbits recibieron honores en Gondor durante la coronación de Aragorn como rey. Luego volvieron a la Comarca, donde Sam se casó con Rosita. Frodo escribió sus memorias, dejándole a Sam el final del libro; finalmente se embarcó a las Tierras Imperecederas junto a Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel y los elfos restantes. La película acaba con la vuelta de Sam a su casa, donde lo esperan su hija, Rosita y su pequeño bebé, tras despedir a sus amigos en los Puertos Grises. Sam los abraza exclamando «¡he vuelto!», entran en la casa y cierran la puerta. Reparto thumb|175px|[[Ian McKellen, actor que interpreta a Gandalf, durante el estreno de El retorno del Rey en Wellington, Nueva Zelanda, el 1 de diciembre de 2003.]] * Elijah Wood como Frodo Bolsón. * Viggo Mortensen como Aragorn. * Ian McKellen como Gandalf. * Sean Astin como Samsagaz Gamyi. * Andy Serkis como Gollum. * John Rhys-Davies como Gimli y la voz de Bárbol. * Orlando Bloom como Legolas. * John Noble como Denethor II. * Miranda Otto como Éowyn. * David Wenham como Faramir. * Bernard Hill como Théoden. * Billy Boyd como [[Peregrin Tuk|Peregrin Pippin Tuk]]. * Dominic Monaghan como Meriadoc “Merry” Brandigamo. * Liv Tyler como Arwen Undómiel. * Karl Urban como Éomer. * Hugo Weaving como Elrond. * Cate Blanchett como Galadriel. Versión extendida: * Christopher Lee como Saruman. * Brad Dourif como Gríma Lengua de Serpiente. Producción Guion El guion de El retorno del Rey, al igual que los de la primera y la segunda entregas de la trilogía, fue escrito por Philippa Boyens, Peter Jackson y su esposa, Fran Walsh. En el guion original, la escena inicial era un sueño en el que la cámara salía de la puerta de los Senderos de los Muertos, recorría Rohan hasta el castillo de Meduseld y, en ese momento, el personaje de Aragorn se despertaba de repente.(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Del libro al guion: elaborando el capítulo final» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 5: La Guerra del Anillo (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. La escena que finalmente la sustituyó y en la que se muestra un flashback del descubrimiento del Anillo por parte de Déagol y Sméagol iba a ser incluida en Las dos torres, junto cuando Frodo le recuerda a Gollum su verdadero nombre en la Ciénaga de los Muertos. Los guionistas consideraron que esta escena era más apropiada para comenzar El retorno del Rey que la del sueño de Aragorn, ya que según sus palabras le «aporta unidad» a la película al mostrar en el inicio el origen del Anillo y en el final su destrucción. Por idea de Fran Walsh, el flashback fue ampliado para mostrar el deterioro de Sméagol con el paso de los años debido a la posesión del Anillo.(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Comentarios en audio - El director y los guionistas» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, disco 1 (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. La escena del banquete en el castillo de Meduseld no aparecía en el guion, pero fue incorporada tiempo después debido a que algunos hilos argumentales no comenzaban de forma clara, como las dudas del rey Théoden sobre su capacidad para liderar o la relación entre Aragorn y Éowyn. thumb|150px|Las escenas del [[actuación|actor Christopher Lee fueron omitidas de la versión de la película estrenada en cines, hecho que provocó una mala reacción hacia Peter Jackson por su parte.]] Desde el principio, Jackson descartó incluir en Las dos torres las escenas de Ella-Laraña para evitar que coincidieran con la batalla del Abismo de Helm y el clímax de ésta se rompiera. Además, de esta forma conseguían seguir un orden cronológico que J. R. R. Tolkien no hizo en la novela, ya que los hechos ocurridos en el antro de Ella-Laraña coinciden en el tiempo con el asedio de Minas Tirith.(21 de noviembre de 2003) «Del libro al guion: descubriendo la Tierra Media» en El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres, los apéndices, disco 3: El viaje continua... (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. Sin embargo, esta reestructuración cronológica hizo que algunas escenas perdieran tensión con respecto al libro, por ejemplo la acontecida en la Puerta Negra de Mordor con la Boca de Sauron, ya que mientras en la novela los lectores no saben si Frodo está vivo o muerto, en la película sí. En la primera versión de la escena acontecida en el Monte del Destino, Frodo empujaba a Gollum y éste se caía a la lava junto con el Anillo; sin embargo, tras verla rodada, la escena no convenció a los guionistas y finalmente hicieron que los dos personajes forcejearan por el Anillo (como espejo de la escena inicial de la película entre Sméagol y Déagol) y cayeran accidentalmente. El Saneamiento de la Comarca fue descartado pronto por los guionistas, ya que la trama de la trilogía se centraba en la destrucción del Anillo y tras eso solo querían finalizar la película. A pesar de ello, intentaron rendirle homenaje en La Comunidad del Anillo cuando Frodo ve en el Espejo de Galadriel la Comarca destruida y a los hobbits siendo apresados por orcos. La muerte del mago Saruman, que en la novela ocurre durante el Saneamiento de la Comarca, fue trasladada a lo alto de la torre de Orthanc e iba a ser mostrada al final de Las dos torres, pero finalmente cambiaron el guion para que apareciera al principio de El retorno del Rey con el fin de no romper el clímax final de la segunda entrega. La escena fue omitida de nuevo en la versión estrenada en cines para reducir la duración de la película y, aunque fue incluida en la versión extendida publicada en DVD, esto provocó que el actor Christopher Lee mostrara abiertamente su molestia hacia Peter Jackson. En un principio, los guionistas escribieron escenas finales para todos los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, e incluso fueron rodadas, pero finalmente solo incluyeron la de Aragorn y se centraron en el deterioramiento de Frodo a causa del viaje. Rodaje Las tres entregas de la trilogía fueron rodadas al mismo tiempo en Nueva Zelanda, en un período de entre catorce y quince meses desde finales de 1999 hasta el fin de 2000. En plan inicial de Peter Jackson era rodar en primer lugar La Comunidad del Anillo, pero debido a las inundaciones que se produjeron en Queenstown el equipo de rodaje no pudo filmar escenas en exteriores; como resultado de ello, se planeó que Elijah Wood y Sean Astin comenzaran a rodar las escenas que transcurren en las escaleras de Cirith Ungol en El retorno del Rey.(4 de diciembre de 2004) «El rodaje de El retorno del Rey: cámaras en la Tierra Media» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 6: El fin de una era (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. Weta Workshop diseñó una maqueta de las escaleras para los planos abiertos,(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Diseño y construcción de la Tierra Media: diseño de la Tierra Media» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 5: La Guerra del Anillo (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. pero para las escenas con diálogo se construyó un escenario en la pista de squash de un hotel y el director de animación Randy Cook hizo el papel de Gollum, ya que Andy Serkis aún no había sido contratado. Las escenas iban a ser filmadas el 24 y 25 de noviembre de 1999, pero tras la primera jornada de rodaje salió el sol y Jackson decidió continuar rodando los exteriores de La Comunidad del Anillo, por lo que firmó un contrato con el hotel para poder mantener el escenario montado hasta que volvieran a filmar en él. El equipo de rodaje no volvería allí hasta un año después, el 30 de noviembre de 2000. Diseño La Tierra Media imaginada por Jackson fue diseñada principalmente por Alan Lee y John Howe, dos de los principales ilustradores de J. R. R. Tolkien, y creada por la empresa Weta Workshop, que se hizo cargo de las armas, armaduras, miniaturas, prótesis y criaturas de toda la trilogía, así como por el Departamento de Arte que construyó los platós. Richard Taylor dirigió Weta, mientras que Grant Major y Dan Hennah organizaron la planificación y los edificios respectivamente. La ciudad de Minas Tirith, vista brevemente en las películas previas, se ve completamente en esta tercera, y con ello la civilización de Gondor. El enorme escenario se construyó en Dry Creek Quarry, en las afueras de Wellington, en el plató del Abismo de Helm. Este plató se convirtió en la segunda puerta de Minas Tirith, mientras que el exterior del Abismo de Helm sirvió para la escena donde Gandalf se enfrenta al Rey Brujo. Las nuevas estructuras incluían una puerta de ocho metros en dos versiones, una rota y otra intacta, con una apertura manual y un mecanismo de cierre; sus grabados se inspiraron en el Bautismo de San Juan. Había también cuatro niveles de calles con motivos heráldicos en todas las casas, inspirados en Siena. La ciudadela fue construida en el exterior de la que era el backlot de los estudios Stone Street, utilizando una perspectiva forzada. En ella se emplazó el marchito Árbol Blanco de Gondor, hecho de poliestireno por Brian Massey con ramas reales e inspirado en los viejas y nudosos olivos libaneses. El interior fue construido dentro de una vieja fábrica de tres niveles en Wellington y sus colores estuvieron influidos por la Capilla Palatina de Aquisgrán, con un trono para Denethor cavado en la piedra y estatuas de poliestireno de los antiguos Reyes de Gondor.(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Diseño y construcción de la Tierra Media: Weta Workshop» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 5: La Guerra del Anillo (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. La armadura gondoriana fue diseñada para representar una evolución de los númenóreanos desde el prólogo de la primera película, con un simplificado motivo de pájaros marinos. El siglo XVI italiano y alemán sirvieron de inspiración, mientras que los civiles vestían trajes en plata y negro, diseñados por Ngila Dickson continuando el estilo antiguo y medieval mediterráneo.(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Diseño y construcción de la Tierra Media: Diseño de vestuario» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 5: La Guerra del Anillo (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. Minas Morgul, la escalera, la guarida del Ella-Laraña y la torre de Cirith Ungol fueron diseñados por Howe. El diseño de Minas Morgul fue inspirado por una experiencia del artista con una muela del juicio,(4 de diciembre de 2004) «Diseño y construcción de la Tierra Media: Maxituras» en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey, los apéndices, disco 5: La Guerra del Anillo (DVD, versión extendida). New Line Cinema. mientras que Cirith Ungol se basó en los dibujos de Tolkien, aunque rediseñado por Richard Taylor con un estilo más inglés. Los Puertos Grises estuvieron inspirados en los cuadros de J. M. W. Turner. La tercera película introduce a la araña gigante Ella-Laraña. El personaje fue diseñado en 1999, basando su cuerpo en una Porrhothele antipodiana y se añadió a su cabeza numerosos bultos que fueron seleccionados por los hijos de Peter Jackson de entre varias opciones. Los muertos de El Sagrario tienen una influencia celta, con acabados rectilíneos y simétricos para reflejar su estado mórbido, mientras que su ciudad subterránea tiene un aire a Petra. Los haradrim inicialmente estaban inspirados por la cultura africana, pero a Philippa Boyens le preocupaba que esto resultara ofensivo y el aspecto de la raza acabó siendo influido por los kiribati, con una armadura trenzada de bambú, y por los aztecas, debido al uso de joyas. Banda sonora La banda sonora original de El retorno del Rey fue lanzada el 25 de noviembre de 2003. Su tema final «Into the West» fue interpretado por Annie Lennox y ganó el Óscar a la mejor canción original en 2004. Versión extendida Una de las escenas cambiada en la versión extendida fue la llegada de los rohirrim a los Campos del Pelennor. En la versión comercial se da mientras Gandalf arengaba a los soldados de Gondor en forma desesperada, pero en la versión extendida ésta se da después de que Pippin avisara a Gandalf de la locura de Denethor. Posteriormente a eso, el Señor de los Nazgûl sale al paso, quebrando el bastón de Gandalf. Justo antes del clamor de los cuernos de los jinetes, exclama: This is my hour (Esta es mi hora, en el doblaje de los subtítulos), señalando el momento del triunfo de Mordor sobre el oeste. Otra escena que no apareció en los cines fue el momento en el que la Boca de Sauron sale de la Puerta Negra para negociar con Aragorn. Finalmente, Aragorn, cuando este se jacta de que los orcos mataron a Frodo en la Torre Negra, le decapita (a diferencia de lo que ocurre en el libro). Premios Óscar El retorno del Rey se llevó las once estatuillas para las que estuvo nominada, igualando en el total a cintas históricas como Ben-Hur o Titanic, a pesar de que estas últimas partieron con mayor cantidad de nominaciones. Galería Ian McKellen.jpg 250px-Army_of_the_dead.jpg l_55855_0167260_5f21892d.jpg l_69699_0167260_3e82fb1c.jpg l_78772_0167260_cd7115a8.jpg l_0167260_0a68a41f.jpg l_167260_0af5ca3c.jpg l_167260_941dc64f.jpg l_167260_a9805239.jpg l_167260_daaf0f4f.jpg l_167260_ea6ae2b9.jpg ROTK-Minas-Tirith.jpg Christopher Lee.jpg Peter Jackson01.jpg ViggoMortensen.jpg Liv-Tyler.jpg Elijah Wood.jpg Véase también * [[Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos|Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos]], * El Señor de los Anillos:La Comunidad del Anillo, * El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres, * [[Trilogía de El hobbit|Trilogía de El hobbit]]. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial de la trilogía de película [[Categoría:Películas] Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de New Line Cinema Categoría:Películas de 2003 Categoría:J. R. R. Tolkien Categoría:Películas de el señor de los anillos Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Peter Jackson Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar